


Beanie Merchant

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex discovers that there's more to Anni the beanie merchant than meets the eye.





	1. Beanie Merchant

Aideen’s plaza was not a new place for Alex. Normally she stopped to at least admire the statue, but today, she was on a mission. Louisa had told her about a mysterious new beanie shop that had opened in one of the back alleys, and the eccentric owner. Sure enough, Alex saw a poster not long after getting off the tram. It said that there was a beanie shop, but it didn’t say where. And Louisa hadn’t told Alex exactly where to go or accompanied her here, probably so she’d be able to meet the beanie merchant alone. Shrugging, Alex decided to just follow the posters. They’d probably lead her to the shop.

And then, several posters later, Alex saw her. And she saw Alex. Alex started to say her name, but then Anne was in front of her with a hand over Alex’s mouth.

“Shh,” Anne whispered, pulling her into an alley. “I’m in disguise, you can’t say my name.”

“Anne?” Alex whispered back.

“Yes, Alex, it’s me. Wait here, I’ll just close up my shop and then I’ll tell you everything. But not here. It’s too public,” said Anne. Alex so badly wanted to kiss her, but she had to be sure that this was the real Anne.

Alex waited in the alley, watching as Anne sold more beanies as Anni. She still looked as perfect as ever. Not like the Anne Alex knew, but how she’d looked before. Alex could hardly believe that she was here. Anne. Her Anne. The Anne who had been lost to her, but was now here, living in Jorvik City. How long had she been back? Why hadn’t she told the druids that she was back? Why hadn’t she called? And just like that, Alex felt her heart breaking again.

“Why didn’t you call?” asked Alex when Anne returned from shutting up shop.

“I couldn’t take the risk of you telling anyone,” said Anne. “Come on, we’ll go back to where I’ve been staying and I’ll tell you everything.”

Anne held Alex’s hand as they walked through the twisting, confusing alleyways of Aideen’s plaza. It gave Alex some comfort, even though she still had so many questions. But she also wanted to get back to kissing Anne, and making up for lost time, and just being with her.

They walked through to the back of a flower shop, and up a flight of stairs, There, Anne took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She took her beanie off and frowned at her reflection in the entryway’s mirror, fiddling with a strand of her pale blonde hair.

“When I first came back, all I wanted was you,” said Anne. “But you were a little busy saving the world.”

“What do you mean?” asked Alex. “I’m never too busy for you.”

“You know, it’s funny, now I’m the one who’s not good enough,” said Anne. “You’re the warrior, out saving the world, and I’m just the girl who was dumb enough to get thrown into Pandoria.”

“I didn’t think of it like that,” said Alex. “But you’re not just some silly little girl, Anne.”

“I was a damsel in distress, waiting for someone to rescue me,” said Anne.

“You were trapped. It wasn’t your fault,” said Alex, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“I didn’t take my wand with me,” said Anne. “I should have.”

“To a dressage show? Where you were only going to do a show with your horse?” said Alex. “Come on, Anne, nobody knew that would happen.”

“But we’re Soul Riders, and even though Katja, Sands, and Jessica were out, Sabine still hung around,” said Anne. “I should have at least been prepared. And I shouldn’t have yelled at you hours before I disappeared. If I’d died, and the last thing I’d said to you was in anger…”

“But you didn’t die,” said Alex, tilting Anne’s chin up. “You survived, because you’re strong.”

“Not as strong as you,” said Anne. “Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t move on. What’s so special about me?”

“You tell me,” said Alex. “You’re the one who got out of Pandoria on your own, which a lot of people thought was impossible. And you’ve been living here without being found for how long now?”

“A few months,” said Anne. “Since all those Pandoric rifts opened all over Jorvik.”

“Since The Garnok Effect,” said Alex. “Wow, that long?”

“Well, I’ve only been up and about for a few weeks,” said Anne. “I’ve been recovering.”

“Tell me what happened,” said Alex. “Tell me about your grand escape from pink hell.”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” said Anne. “I’ll make us some tea? You can have any kind, Iris has all kinds of flavours.”

“Who’s Iris?” asked Alex.

“The most wonderful dear,” said Anne. “You’ll love her.”

“I already love her, just for giving you a place to stay,” said Alex, kissing her girlfriend. “And I’d love a cup of tea.”

Alex sat at Iris’ kitchen table while she watched her girlfriend make the tea. There were little flowers painted into the wood, as well as a pretty little vase in the middle of the table. The teacups that Anne served the tea in were also decorated with flowers.

“Where should I start?” asked Anne.

“I want to know about your grand escape,” said Alex. “I know you’ll have to tell the druids all about how you got trapped there in the first place.”

“Ugh, I’d rather talk about my ordeal with someone who’ll be sympathetic,” said Anne. “The druids will just tear open the scars and take whatever they need, not caring how much they damage me.”

“Did you know Lisa got out?” asked Alex.

“I did,” said Anne. “I felt when she was there, and I felt when she was rescued, leaving me behind.” She took a sip of her tea, which Alex discovered was chamomile.

“As soon as she was free, the druids interrogated her,” said Alex. “And they made her repay the Sleeping Widow for freeing her. As soon as she’d repaid the Widow, she just passed out for a few days. I think Louisa knew that Lisa wasn’t feeling so hot, because she offered to take the harp back herself.”

“None of that made sense, dear,” said Anne, and chuckled when Alex blushed.

“I guess you’ve got some stuff to catch up on, too,” said Alex. “But catch me up.” She reached across the table and took Anne’s hand in her’s.

“I saw a rift open in Pandoria, and I clawed my way out like Dean climbing out of his own grave,” said Anne. “Only it wasn’t an angel who saved me.”

“I didn’t know you watched Supernatural,” said Alex.

“I watched it all while I was recovering,” said Anne. “Nothing better to do. I mean, I was… sleeping and trying to keep down water at first. And then I had to be kept close to a bathroom. Some days, Iris had to help me. Those wore the worst days.”

“Is it bad that I’m glad Iris helped you?” asked Alex.

“No, I’m glad it was her, too,” said Anne. “I didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“Is that why you didn’t call me?” asked Alex.

“Partly,” said Anne. “But I knew that once you heard it was me, you’d freak out and accidentally let everyone know. I don’t want the druids or the press knowing. Just let me get back to normal first, okay?”

“I understand,” said Alex. “So, back to your great escape. You said you clawed your way out of Pandoria.”

“Yes, and into Jorvik City,” said Anne. “I was confused. But then the fresh air made me pass out. When I woke up, Iris was there. She told me who she was, and that she’d taken me back to her place above the florist’s.”

“I had to close some rifts in Jorvik City,” said Alex. “Did you see me?”

“No,” said Anne. “Everything was so dull, I couldn’t see much at all. I thought I was going blind. But Iris looked normal when I woke up.”

“Did she know who you were?” asked Alex.

“No,” said Anne. “And I’m glad for that. She knew where I’d been, she’d seen me climb out of the crack. She even knew to give me water from the fountain.”

“Lisa had some of that too,” said Alex. “It helps people who’ve just come back from an extended stay in hell.”

“Yes, she knew that. She knows a lot, for someone who’s not a druid,” said Anne, holding her teacup in her hands.

“I’m glad that I’m the first person you wanted to see,” said Alex, breaking the thoughtful silence.

“Alex, I love you so much that I couldn’t stay away from you,” said Anne. “I even decided to go undercover as a beanie merchant so I could hopefully find you.”

“That’s adorable,” said Alex, looking down at her teacup. “Can I keep seeing you?”

“I’d love that,” said Anne. “But you have to call me Anni so people don’t get suspicious. I know it’s not a very good disguise, but druids never want beanies. And if they see me, I’m just someone who looks like Anne.”

“Okay,” said Alex. “But what about Concorde?”

“It kills me to leave half of my soul in Pandoria,” said Anne. “But I can’t go to the druids for help because they’ll want to interrogate me first.”

“Meteor was also trapped in Pandoria,” said Alex. “He was only found recently.”

“I know,” said Anne. “I let him out.”

“He’s okay,” said Alex. “So Concorde probably will be too. I mean, you’re okay.”

“I hope so,” said Anne. “I’ll tell the druids eventually. Just… let me get back to normal first, okay?”

“Okay,” said Alex. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Thank you,” said Anne. She finished the last of her tea, then stood to put her cup in the kitchen sink.


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries out Anne's new name

“So, do I also have to call you Anni in bed?” asked Alex. Anne almost dropped the cup.

“While I’m undercover, yes,” said Anne, putting her cup in the sink and then turning back around to face her girlfriend. “You and I both know how loud you are.” Alex blushed.

“Do you, um…” Alex trailed off, but Anne knew exactly what her girlfriend was talking about. She walked back over to the table, unbuttoning her shirt, and grabbed Alex by the hand.

“Just remember my name,” said Anne. Alex almost jumped to her feet, and her fingers twining with Anne’s were a little clammy.

“I will,” said Alex. “Anni.”

“It almost sounds like a nickname,” said Anne. “That’ll make it better when you’re screaming it.”

“Oh, I will be,” said Alex. 

Anne’s bedroom wasn’t as fancy as Alex expected. There was floral wallpaper, and pale pink curtains that were drawn so that Anne had to switch a light on.

“I was going to say that you looked pale,” said Alex, noting the curtains.

“And that’s with my Anni makeup on,” said Anne. “Just wait ‘til you see me undressed.”

“I’m sure you still look beautiful,” said Alex. Anne kissed her, and suddenly, talking time was over. Alex moaned as Anne’s tongue slipped into her mouth, knowing that she sounded needy but not caring at all. She just needed this, needed Anne, needed to know that this was all real. Anne’s hands pulling her shirt off were certainly real. As were the lips that kissed down Alex’s skin.

“My, you haven’t let yourself go, have you?” Anne murmured, and trailed her tongue along the waistband of Alex’s pants.

“Anni,” Alex moaned, arching her back. Anne withdrew, leaving Alex cold for a second, but then she unbuttoned and unzipped Alex’s pants and backed her onto the bed. Anne licked her lips and Alex moved up the bed so that she was laying on it properly, knowing exactly what Anne had planned. Alex moaned again when Anne hooked her fingers under Alex’s panties and pulled them down.

“I like hearing my real name better, but you’re too loud,” said Anne. She dragged her tongue up to Alex’s clit, dipping into the wetness, and Alex swore. Her legs were already trembling.

“I didn’t expect to fuck you as soon as I found you,” said Alex.

“Me neither, and yet, here we are,” said Anne. She slipped her tongue back in, swirling around inside, and Alex moaned louder and moved a hand down to tangle in Anne’s hair.

“Oh, god,” Alex moaned. Anne’s tongue darted in and out of her, alternating between doing that and swirling around her clit. She could feel Anne’s fingers digging into her thighs, and when Anne rubbed her thumbs into the tender skin, Alex shuddered in pleasure and felt her pussy flutter.

Anne plunged her tongue in deeper, wriggling it around and searching out the right spot. She knew when she’d found it, because Alex cried out in pleasure. Anne lapped up the wetness, knowing how close her girlfriend was. She’d dreamed of doing this for weeks, ever since she’d started feeling better.

Alex writhed as Anne’s tongue dragged through her folds and flicked over her clit, making her moan louder. She wasn’t sure if she’d become used to someone else’s tongue, or if she’d just forgotten how good Anne was at oral. Her girlfriend hadn’t practised, Alex was sure of that, but she was somehow better than she’d been before. Each stroke of Anne’s tongue brought Alex closer to oblivion, and she knew that she sounded embarrassingly loud.

“Oh, Anni!” Alex moaned, bucking her hips. Anne grinned and flicked Alex’s clit again before flicking her tongue inside. Alex moaned louder, and Anne could taste her getting closer. She longed to taste that orgasm. And when she did, Alex screamed in pleasure and arched her back almost painfully.

“Oh, I forgot how loud you are,” said Anne, licking her lips and wiping her mouth with her sheet. “I knew you were loud but I think my ears are ringing.” Alex blushed, panting.

“And I forgot how good you are at that,” said Alex, drawing her trembling legs together and gazing at her girlfriend.

“Did I blow your mind by blowing you?” asked Anne. Alex had to laugh at that.

“Yeah, you did,” said Alex.

“I’m glad,” said Anne, and bent down to kiss her girlfriend. Alex threaded her fingers through Anne’s hair, finding that she missed her girlfriend’s golden mane. Her hair was still soft, though. She must have used good hair dye. And her lips were soft, and her face, and her hands, and her neck…

“Is the rest of your body this soft?” asked Alex. “Not in a bad way, but like-“

“I don’t care what I look like,” said Anne. “As long as I’m healthy and fed. And maybe the rest of my body is soft, it feels that way to me.”

“Of course you would’ve masturbated, what was I thinking?” said Alex. Anne smirked at her and pulled her own pants and panties down, her hand drifting down to her pussy.

“Oh, of course I did,” said Anne. Alex watched her girlfriend’s fingers, heat flushing her cheeks. “That show had some sex scenes in it, you know. Only straight ones, of course, but… hm, maybe we should get a strap-on.”

“Why?” asked Alex. “So you can get both kinds of sex you like?”

“No, silly,” said Anne, making a mental reminder to teach Alex about her sexuality when she wasn’t so busy, “So I can fuck you with it.”

“Oh,” said Alex, her blush deepening. “Uh… wow.”

“Heh,” said Anne with a smirk. “I forgot how easy it is to get you speechless.”

“Did you get off on the sex scenes?” asked Alex.

“Oh, did I ever,” said Anne, slipping a finger in. “Some of them were just so… hot.” She moaned, though Alex wasn’t sure if it was from the thought of it or from her own fingers.

“Did Iris mind all the sounds you made?” asked Alex.

“I’m quiet on my own,” said Anne. “I’m only noisy for… say, you.”

“I wonder how noisy you can get,” said Alex, rolling onto her side. Anne had always had wonderful legs, and they were still wonderful now. Alex wanted to bury her head between them, but she knew that Anne liked her fingers better. When Alex’s fingers brushed Anne’s folds, Anne gasped and arched her back.

“Please don’t tease, we’ve been apart too long for that,” said Anne, parting her legs and moving her hand away so her girlfriend had more access. Alex slipped a finger into the wetness, her heart pounding as Anne moaned. She felt like she had to get to know it again, to get to know all of Anne’s body. Another finger joined the first, and Alex rubbed Anne’s clit, enjoying the wetness and Anne’s moans. Alex heard her name, and her heart raced.

And then, as if Anne moaning her name had opened the floodgates, Alex realised just how much she’d missed her girlfriend. Missed sex with her. 

“Anni,” Alex murmured, and kissed her. Her hand rubbed up Anne’s skin and up to her breast, making her girlfriend moan into her mouth and arch her back. Alex could feel Anne’s heart pounding, and it was easy to unhook her bra and cup and knead a breast. Not forgetting where her other hand was, Alex hooked her fingers in deeper, plunging them in and out and making Anne moan louder.

Alex kissed down Anne’s throat to her chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. With her mouth free, Anne could moan loudly, and she did so. Alex heard her name echoing, and she felt right. It felt right, to have Anne moaning like this and feeling like this because of her.

“I love you,” Alex murmured into Anne’s neck, slipping a third finger into Anne’s pussy and thrusting them in and out quickly. Anne cried out in pleasure as Alex’s thumb grazed over Anne’s clit.

“Fuck!” Anne moaned, arching her back. “Oh, god, Alex, do that again.”

Alex rubbed her thumb over Anne’s clit again and again, making her girlfriend moan louder and move her hips.

“You make such good noises,” said Alex, wriggling her fingers. “And not just with your mouth.”

And then Anne made the prettiest noise of all, screaming Alex’s name as she came. Alex left her fingers in for a few more moments before withdrawing them and licking the juices off them.

“And you said I was loud,” said Alex, chuckling, while Anne panted and moaned softly. Anne’s eyes were closed and her legs were still spread, but she looked relaxed. If her hair was golden, she’d look just like she had before Alex had lost her. “I think you nearly screamed the house down.”

“Well, someone else’s fingers are better than mine,” said Anne, opening her beautiful blue eyes and looking up at her girlfriend.

“Thank you for the compliment,” said Alex. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend, and Anne cupped Alex’s face in her hands.

“Will you come see me again?” asked Anne.

“As often as I can,” said Alex. “And I’ll keep it a secret, don’t worry. Until you’re ready to reveal yourself.”

“Thank you,” said Anne, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “I’ll let Iris know to expect you.”

“Cool,” said Alex. “So, um… could I have a look at your beanies?” Anne laughed and hugged her girlfriend. It was so good to have her back. She might’ve needed to lure Alex in with headwear, but… she had her. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
